Le serpent et la souris
by Blue Doctor
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un serpent qui est tombé amoureux d'une pauvre petite souris sans défense. Snape / Hermione
1. Snape

LE SERPENT ET LA SOURIS

**Pairing: **Pas vraiment de pairing mais je peux vous dire que ça parle d'un severus snape amourreeeeeeeuh!

**Rating: **PG6 je pense

**NdA: **Et oui, l'amour c'est dangereux les amis! Méfiez vous! Bon, je sais que c'est hyper court... Mais régalez vous quand même!

**Disclamer: **Tout ceci n'est pas encore à moi, mais je vous rassure c'est l'un de mes principaux buts dans la vie! Racheter les droits de Harry Potter! (je rigole... quoique ;-) )

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Tous les jours il la contemplait, cachée derrière son rideau de cheveux embrouillés mais particulièrement studieuse et gracieuse malgré son acharnement à écrire passionnément tout ce qu'il répétait à longueur de j...ournée. Ses yeux qui se plissaient sous la concentration lorsqu'il posait une question et sa main qui se levait presque instantanément à la suite. Tout cela, il ne le remarquait que parce que de son bureau, il l'observait. Tel un aigle observant sa proie, certes, mais avec quelque chose dans le fin fond des abysses noires de son cœur qu'il ne saurait se résoudre à déterminer. Puisse ceci ne jamais être découvert, y comprit par lui même, semblait répéter son esprit brumeux sur lequel il pensait avoir un total contrôle. Il rêvait des ingrédients qui se bousculaient dans les mains de la jeune femme pour finalement connaître une triste fin, brûlés dans le fond du chaudron. Des mains si dangereuses et si réconfortantes à la fois. Si souples et si blanches. Le châtain de sa chevelure faisait ressortir ses yeux d'ambre envoûtants et accordait une touche de fantaisie au visage qui restait pourtant banal. Un banal non pas affligeant mais plutôt fantastique. Le genre de fantastique qui vous fait dresser les poils des bras à chaque fois que vous le voyez. Cette histoire rappelant bien trop les fables de quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas tant vous le connaissez, a une triste morale. Si je devais en nommer la conclusion, elle serait que le pauvre serpent est tombé amoureux de la souris.

* * *

"Quoooooooooi? C'est déjà la fin? Tu ne te serais pas un peu foutue de nous Doc'?" semblent me dire les lignes de ma fanfiction et vos yeux pleins de larmes. Et oui, je suis vraiment désolée :( Bon laissez moi une review si vous n'êtes pas trop méchants chers amis lecteurs :/

_**Blue Doctor **_


	2. Hermione

**LE SERPENT ET LA SOURIS, Chapitre Second**

**NdA: **Hello sweeties! On m'a demandé une suite, et la voici! Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que je fais une suite à quelque chose ;-) *pitiépitié* Alors, l'idée de base, c'est un amour qui se croit non-partagé. J'ai fais surtout de la description (bon c'est sur qu'elle sera moins poétique qu'au chapitre précédent mais voilà quoi) qui est sur les sentiments et le physique.

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Un bruissement de cape. De longs cheveux noirs. D'assourdissants murmures prononcés par une voix sombre faisant de la lettre r la plus belle de l'alphabet. C'était tout ce donc elle se souvenait des cours de potion. Le temps s'écoulant à une fulgurante vitesse, déjà assise qu'elle devait se relever afin de sortir de la classe. La valse de ses idées qu'elle n'accepterait jamais lui faisant tourbillonner le cœur dans de mauvais pas de dance.

Elle était un génie mais n'arrivait pas à identifier le fond du problème, alors comment demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre? Impossible!

Elle se sentait fondre lorsqu'il se rapprochait d'elle pour inspecter son chaudron qui était évidemment parfait bien qu'elle se reçut encore des remarques de son professeur. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien car rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix à quelques sentimètres(1) de son cœur, de sentir son odeur qui était celle marquée de la nuit et de deviner son corps derrière le sien avait le pouvoir de la faire presque tomber dans les pommes. Et même le ton de la voix de l'homme dans son dos avait changé bien qu'elle ne savait dire en quoi.

Lorsqu'elle le voyait, elle avait l'impression de traverser une super nova qui éclatait tout ce qu'il y avait de brisable dans son pauvre petit corps qui ne demandait qu'à expulser tous ces éléments indésirables qui menaçaient à tout moment de la transformer en légume en lui faisant griller le cerveau. Elle se réconfortait en se disant qu'elle n'avait plus à tenir qu'une demie année mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle aurait l'impression que ce serait bien plus.

Le visage de son professeur était certes, laid; mais il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui le rendrait en apparence intelligent et c'est cela que le jeune femme trouvait fantastique. Il avait une dureté contrôlée et des répliques à faire pâlir n'importe qui.

Elle soupira.

_La souris était tombée sous le charme hypnotique(2) du serpent as-sentimental._

* * *

(1) ptit mélange entre sentiments et centimètres (pas d'esprits maux tournés je vous pris!) (oui, je ne sais pas si on peu mettre maux étant donné que c'est du pluriel mais bon... alors si vous avez une solution, donnez la moi dans les reviews ;-) )

(2) référence au livre de la jungle, et merci, je sais que c'est la référence des référence

**Là je vous fais le discours habituel, revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews!**

_**Blue Doctor**_


End file.
